Secret Admirer
by Lena ai yakata
Summary: Sasuke gets a hold of Sakura's journal, and becomes an anonymous friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey everybody, unfortunately I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sakura would get her wish, and could be with Sasuke.

Read on and enjoy. I hope you like it. : )

**Secret Admirer**

Sakura sat quietly on a tree branch and watched Sasuke and Naruto fight against each

other. Neither one seemed to notice her anymore, so she pulled a small spiral out of her pouch

and began to turn to a blank page. The pages were filled with drawings of Sasuke, as well as

multiple poems, and had Uchiha Sakura written all over it. She lingered over a page and lovingly

caressed the adorable black and white picture of Sasuke sleeping. It was her favorite picture that

she had drawn. She had drawn it by firelight, while it was her turn for watch on an overnight

mission.

She still remembered how dreamy and innocent he had looked in his slumber. It had been

all she could do to keep her fingers from gently brushing his bangs from over his eyes. Jostling

herself back to the present, Sakura sighed and continued flipping through her spiral. Finally,

around halfway through the notebook, she found a blank page. Sakura settled herself more

comfortably on the tree branch and began to write...

LOVE WILL FIND A WAY

They said you couldn't love

So I prayed to god above

To let my smile be bright

And be your guiding light

So whether it's night or day

You will always know your way

Back to your rightful place

In my loving embrace

Although you may not love me now

I know that someday, somehow

Love will find a way

And in my arms you'll stay

Pausing in his fight with Naruto, Sasuke looked up, and noticed that Sakura was contentedly

writing in a small spiral, completely absorbed in what she was doing. 'What in the world' he

thought, then quickly turned back to Naruto who was getting closer to him on the field.

Smiling to herself Sakura looked over her new poem for errors, and then glanced

down to see if the fight had ended yet. When she noticed that it hadn't, she again sighed. 'Oh

well', she thought, 'I can always draw'. Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke had caught he writing in

her spiral, and wanted to know what it said, if only he could get it away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own naruto

Sorry about the slow update and short chap. Overtime sucks

Secret Admirer

Chapter 2

'Ok,' thought Sasuke, "How can I get that spiral.' Suddenly Sasuke got an idea. He started to force Naruto back in the direction of Sakura's tree. Then threw

kunais at him forcing him to jump out of the way. 'With luck, he'll jump next to Sakura or even better he'll jump into her' thought Sasuke. Either way she

should drop the spiral. Naruto as predicted jumped backwards and up onto the branch, knocking Sakura off in the process. Sasuke smirked, 'victory and the

spiral are mine.' Sakura quickly caught herself before her face smashed into the ground, and then started in on Naruto. Hitting and yelling at him for what he

had done. Sasuke quickly circled around behind them and grabbed the spiral off the ground and hid it in his pocket. Then he watched Sakura berate Naruto.

All of a sudden Sakura stopped,'Oh no' she thought, 'where did my journal go!' "Your what?", Naruto asked, as she frantically searched the ground. Sakura

sighed, 'Well there goes that secret.'


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Admirer

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still no Naruto for me.

And now, on to the story, thanks for the great reviews everybody.

Sasuke made up an excuse and quickly began the walk home so that he could read

Sakura's journal. He didn't want to be anywhere she could see when he read it. It was never

good to make her mad, she packed one heck of a punch. Seriously, ask poor Naruto. When he

reached his house he quickly went in and shut the door behind him and sat the journal down on

the couch. Then went to get him a coke. He came back from the kitchen and settled into a

comfortable spot on the couch and opened the journal. Sasuke's jaw dropped. What the heck

had she been thinking when she wrote Uchiha Sakura everywhere. That was a little on the

creepy/stalker side. He then noticed the date on the page. The journal had been started when

they had only been kids. The first entry explained all the name writing.

Dear Journal,

I just met the cutest boy ever, and I'm going to marry him one day for sure. His name is Sasuke

Uchiha. I know that writing his last name everywhere with my name is childish, but I just can't

help it. I think it looks so perfect. I can't wait for that to be my real last name.

Sasuke continued to turn pages, amazed at the depth with which a young Sakura had

wrote about her life. She never wrote long entries, they were always short, sweet, and to the

point, but although they were mostly only one liners, she seemed to write about everything that

could have meant anything important to her. She especially wrote about him quite often as well.

As the journal began to progress, he began to see drawings, and poems. Although the first ones

were not very good, they got progressively better as the months, and even years passed. He was

actually quite surprised by how little she wrote a lot of the time. After all, she had fit years of

her life into one little spiral, and still had room for pictures to accompany some of the entries.

Sasuke began to realize that the girl he had started to like, was more than what she seemed.

Maybe stealing her journal was a better idea than he thought. At least until she found out about

it.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Admirer

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still no Naruto for me. Lena ai Yakata bursts into tears and runs from the room.

**_Diary entries are italicized, and a double space means a new one is starting._**

Sasuke gently closed the journal and laid it back down on the table before heading to the kitchen.

It was getting late, and he still hadn't ate anything since getting home. He quickly made himself

a sandwich, and grabbed a bag of chips and another coke. Then he headed back to the living

room. He opened the spiral back up on his lap, and continued to read from various pages while

he ate.

_I made a new friend today, her name is Ino, and she's really sweet._

_Today was horrible, Ino and I both like Sasuke, so we can't be friends anymore_.

_I still can't believe it, Sasuke and I are on the same team, although I got stuck with that stupid __Naruto too._

_That stupid Naruto won't leave me alone, and Sasuke keeps ignoring me._

_I still can't get Sasuke to do more than glance at me. What is his problem anyway. At least he blows off all the other girls too, so I know it's not just me. _

_Our missions are going great, although they are hard, and I feel a little useless sometimes._

_I think Sasuke is finally starting to like me a little. He at least acts like he can tolerate me better._

_No, how can this be happening to me. Sasuke left me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried everything, but he just thanked me, and left me knocked out on a bench. How could he. I think my heart has broken in two._

_Naruto couldn't bring Sasuke back, so now it's up to me. Naruto is keeping his promise by coming along. Maybe he's not so bad after all._

_We failed, how could we fail. We couldn't bring Sasuke back. He refused me again. How many times can a heart be broken. _

_I give up, I really do. He's not coming back to me, and my heart can't take this anymore. I'm not that strong._ _I'm really not. I just want the pain to go away. I need to move on with my life, or at least try._

Sasuke felt horrible about the way he had treated her. He didn't realize she had cared that

deeply, and gotten that hurt. He turned the page, and found a drawing of him and Sakura. She

had her back turned to him and was walking away from him. On the page across from it was a

poem that touched his already warming cold heart.

**_sorry guys, i'm still working on the poem. the next chapter will be up with it in a few days._**

L**_ena ai Yakata_**


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Admirer

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

I'M WALKING AWAY

I tried to make you smile

And believe that love was worthwhile

But you kept pushing me away

And in darkness chose to stay

Now it's too late

You have succumbed to your fate

Although it breaks my heart

This is where we must part

I can't keep chasing you

I've got better things to do

So unless you've got something to say

I'm walking away

Sasuke sighed brokenly as he laid the spiral back down on the table for the night. He had nearly

broken her completely, but she had the strength to carry on with her life. No matter what she

had thought, she was one of the most strong willed people he knew. Even though he had ripped

her heart to shreds, she had managed to piece it back together, and continue on. What made her

stronger still though, was that she had forgiven him for what he had done to her. Even though it

took her a while to do so. He must have really hurt Sakura for her to give up on him like that, if

only temporarily. She never gave up on anything or anyone easily. He silently wondered what

he done for her to regain her love for him. Her last poem was so full of hope, and faith. He

decided to keep reading tomorrow, and got up and made his way to his room. The last thing he

thought of before he fell asleep was Sakura. She didn't realize it, but she had given him a new

purpose in life. To win her back, and give her the love she wanted, and deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Admirer

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Sasuke groaned as he heard his alarm going off. Then he grumpily slammed his hand down on it,

effectively turning the stupid thing off. He slowly got out of the bed and stretched, then made

his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He made a bowl of cereal, and then continued on into the

living room. He slowly ate his cereal, while flipping through Sakura's journal. He had forgotten

to mark the page he had been on last night. Finally, he found where he had been the night

before, and continued to read.

_It hurts, this pain in my heart hurts. I don't want to let you go Sasuke. But I must. It's for the_

_best, for both of us._

_I'm learning to cope with the loss that I feel, I fill the gap inside my heart with work, and my growing friendship with Naruto. _

_That silly Naruto, he continues to ask me out. Maybe I should do it, but no, I'm not ready for_

_that yet. I should at least tell him why though._

_I talked to Naruto today, and he said he understood. We agreed to just be best friends._

_I've finally done it, I've learned to move on. Goodbye Sasuke. I'll miss you, and I...I still love you._

Sasuke leaned farther back into the couch. He was grateful to Naruto for being there for Sakura,

although he was glad that he gave up on here. She didn't need to go through the pain he caused

her alone. A pain he vowed to erase from her heart.

**Sorry it's so short guys, but it's a quick update, and it was a good stopping point. The next chapter will be up soon, I'm already working on it. Thanks a bunch for the really sweet reviews. I love you guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Admirer

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Since it was Saturday, Sasuke decided to take the day off, and not train by himself. The thought

of finding the answer to his question in Sakura's journal, was more of a temptation than he could

resist. He knew he was closer to his answer, and wanted to finish the journal soon. He still had

to think of a way to return it, while still keeping his limbs intact. He honestly didn't think she

would hurt HIM, but hey, you never can tell. She was a girl after all, and they were usually very

protective of things like diaries. Sasuke winced as he thought of her hitting him on the head like

she did Naruto. Ouch. He just knew that had to hurt. He quickly tried to remove that painful

image from his head, finally succeeding. He laid the spiral aside on the couch, and walked into

the kitchen. 'Being nosy sure was thirsty work' he thought as he opened the fridge and got out a

bottle of water. He then strolled back into the living room and sprawled comfortably back on

the couch again to continue reading.

_He came back, Sasuke finally came back. How could he make me face him again. I had finally moved on, and now my world is falling apart all over again._

_Sasuke acted like his old self when I saw him again today. I should have known he wouldn't change._

Sasuke thought back to that day, and he had to agree with her entry. He did act like the ice cube

he used to be. During the years that he had been away, he had changed. Being back in Konoha

however, had brought back a flood of memories and emotions, both good and bad. He was still

adjusting to being home again. When he had seen her that day, she had pretty much brushed him

off, so he had done the same thing to her. What else had she expected after the greeting she had

given him when he had first returned.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke wearily walked up to the gates of Konoha and waited for the guards to let him in, if they_

_didn't just kill him. After all, he was a missing nin. When they finally let him in, it was to see_

_Tsunade standing and waiting for him, with Naruto and Sakura besides her. Sakura looked at_

_him for a moment and then took off running at him, like she was going to throw herself into his_

_arms. At the last minute however, she stopped and pulled back her fist and punched him in the_

_jaw with a hand glowing with chakra._

Sasuke blinked trying to get the bad memory to dissipate. That wasn't exactly the warm

welcome that he had been expecting from his former teammate. On the other hand though, it

proved that she had thought about him while he had been gone, even though they weren't always

happy thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Admirer

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Sasuke couldn't remember how many times he had thought of his old teammates in the years that

he had been away. They had given him a reason to strive towards getting stronger. Not only did

he need to avenge his clan, but he had to kill Itachi so that he could never threaten his friends.

That was why he had always acted the way that he had towards them. It was all to protect them,

although they never realized that. The next entry in the journal caught him off guard.

_I caught Sasuke staring at me today while training. I don't think he knows I caught him thank goodness. I just hope that Naruto didn't see as well._

'Oh crap', he thought,'she actually saw me. How embarrassing.'

_Sasuke actually complimented me today in training, I couldn't believe it. Maybe he isn't as stuck up still as I thought he was._

_Sasuke acted jealous today when I was talking to Lee. Could he actually like me? Maybe I should be nicer to him._

_Sasuke isn't give me the cold shoulder like usual. He's actually talking to me more than he used to, I'm never known him to be this nice._

_Sasuke may not realize it, but I'm falling for him all over again. Who wouldn't, he's really cute, and I think he really has changed. At times, he almost seems sweet._

Had he really been acting so differently around her than around others. Maybe it was because

she wasn't as annoying as she used to be, and everyone else still was. That had to be it. She

had decided to give him his space, and that was one of the things that he needed most. He didn't

like to be bothered if he didn't feel like talking, and she was the only one who seemed to realize

that. She was the only one who really knew anything about him at all. Even Naruto didn't

understand him that well, and he was his best friend, even if he was a complete idiot sometimes.

Sasuke turned the page to find that the next few pages were mostly just of various drawings of

him. 'She sure had a lot of time on her hands', he thought. When he turned the next page he

found out that he was back at the page that he had originally read. There, staring up at him, was

the beautiful poem that she had wrote just for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Admirer

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Sasuke carefully closed the spiral, and sat it down on the table, and then stood up and stretched.

He had to think of a way to get the spiral back to Sakura without her finding out about him

taking it. Although would it really be such a bad thing for her to know that he found out about

her liking him. Maybe he shouldn't lie to her, and just hand it to her, and apologize. 'Yeah

right' he thought. 'She'd punched me all the way into next week.' Sasuke sighed, exasperated

by the way his train of thoughts was leading him. He absolutely did not want to think about

getting his butt kicked, and by a girl no less. Finally, he settled on a plan, he wanted her to find

out about him, but not right away, she might kill him, she would need a little time and space to

cool down first. He would sneak the spiral back into her room with a note in it for her to find.

That way it would get returned, and he'd be long gone before she found it. He could ask her to

meet him that night, without telling her who he was. Sasuke walked into the study down the hall,

and sat at the desk in the corner. He grabbed a pencil and some paper, and started to write a note

to Sakura.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have read this, but I couldn't help myself. I was curious about what you were always writing in it, and I wanted to find out more about you. Reading this has made me realize that you were not the girl that I used to think you were, and that you are perfect for me. Please meet me at the bridge tonight, so that I can apologize to you in person, and so that we can talk._

_Your Secret Admirer_


	10. Chapter 10

Secret Admirer

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Sakura walked into her room exhausted after training and went to slump down on her bed.

Suddenly, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened in

disbelief. There lying on her bed, was the journal she had lost. 'Where in the world did that

come from, and how the heck did it get back in my room', she thought. She gently picked it up,

and starting thumbing through the pages. About halfway through the book, a small slip of paper

fell out of the spiral onto her lap. "What in the world?", she asked herself. She picked up the

note, unfolded it, and read the words that were neatly scrawled on the paper.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have read this, but I couldn't help myself. I was curious about what you were always writing in it, and I wanted to find out more about you. Reading this has made me realize that you were not the girl that I used to think you were, and that you are perfect for me. Please meet me at the bridge tonight, so that I can apologize to you in person, and so that we can talk._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, not only had someone taken her spiral, they had also read it.

How dare they! Then again, they also liked her, so that was a plus. Sakura sighed, 'It's

probably just another fan boy. If only it could be Sasuke', she thought sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Secret Admirer

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Sasuke quickly showered and got dressed, so that he wouldn't be late when he went to meet

Sakura. He planned on stopping by the flower shop to get her some flowers on his way there, so

he had to leave early. 'I just hope she doesn't beat me to a bloody pulp for reading her diary. Of

course, I probably do deserve it.' Sasuke quickly locked his front door and continued on his way

to the flower shop and then the bridge.

Sakura changed clothes and brushed her hair, then left her house and went to meet her secret

admirer at the bridge. 'I don't know why I bothered getting dressed up. It's probably just

another stupid fan boy, or a prank.'

When Sakura drew close to the bridge she almost fainted, because there standing where they

always met as a team was Sasuke. 'No it can't be, I thought he didn't like me. Could my journal

have really changed his mind that much. Maybe, just maybe...'

" Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here at this time of night.", she asked playing innocent.

Sasuke looked up at her, shocked. 'Could she really not know yet", he thought. "I promised to

meet, and I...I'm really sorry about stealing your journal from you." Sasuke inwardly cringed

waiting to get punched for admitting he stole from her, but instead Sakura flung herself at him,

and he quickly caught before she knocked them both down. "Thank you Sasuke-kun for

apologizing, but it's not necessary, it has given me a chance at the only thing I ever truly

wanted." Sasuke looked down at her, now totally bewildered. 'What do you mean?"he asked

her quietly. Sakura grinned up at him. "You, silly. All I have ever wanted was you." "Hn, I'm

willing to try and make this work if you are, Sakura.", he told her quietly, while gently pulling

her closer


	12. Chapter 12

Secret Admirer

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "I only own Naruto in my dreams."

Sasuke kept clenching and unclenching the small object in his pocket nervously, as he slowly

trailed down the pathway alongside Sakura. 'Finally' he thought ' Were almost there.' "Where

are we going Sasuke-kun", Sakura asked him curiously. Sasuke stopped walking to glance

down at her. "Hn. I'll let you know when we get there." Sakura sighed. Some things never

changed, and an Uchiha was one of them. They continued on their way, until Sasuke stopped

them at the bridge. 'Time to get this over with Uchiha' he told himself. He was about to attempt

to do the hardest thing he had ever done. Sakura looked around at where Sasuke had stopped.

'Wait a minute' she thought.'This is where Sasuke first asked me out. What are we doing here.

We're not meeting up for a mission. Sakura was startled out of her reverie by Sasuke gently

grabbing her by the waist and lifting her to sit her on the railing of the bridge. "Sakura, we need

to talk." he said. 'Oh my god. He's going to break up with me. Why would he to do that? It's

been going so well' Sakura thought ominously. Sasuke looked at her, puzzled by the crushed

look on her face, it looked as if she was about to burst into a torrent of tears at any moment.

"Sakura?" He asked softly. "What's wrong, you shouldn't be crying." Suddenly it dawned on

Sasuke. 'Dang' He thought. 'I never should have said that like that. It's the most obvious break

up line there is. Surely she doesn't think that I'm breaking up with her. However the shattered

look on her face told Sasuke that it was indeed what she thought he wanted to talk to her about.

Sasuke lifted his left hand from her waist where he was holding her, and reached up to lay it like

a whisper upon her cheek. "Sakura, don't cry. I'm not breaking up with you." He used his thumb to softly wipe away a tear that had managed to find it's way down her porcelain cheek.

"Then whaaa... Sakura was cut off, as Sasuke leaned forward, and covered her soft mouth with

his own. Sakura leaned forward into him as she returned the kiss, and sighed reluctantly when

he pulled away from her. "Shh." he told her. " I brought you here, because this is where it all

began for us. We met here when we were younger for training and missions, and then we met

each other here that night that we started going out. You are here tonight because I want another

new beginning for us. Sakura, will you marry me? Sakura looked at him totally stunned, then

she leaned forward into him and kissed him softly. "Of course I will Sasuke-Kun, nothing would

make me happier than to be your wife." Sasuke heaved a sigh in relief, and took the engagement

ring from his pocket. Then he slowly put it on Sakura's finger. The small ring shone brilliantly

even in the soft moonlight. Sakura looked up at Sasuke mischievously. "So, do you think

Hinata has a diary?" Sasuke smirked. "Maybe you should find out. Maybe then the dobe would

get the message." Sakura laughed. "He is clueless, it couldn't hurt to try. Of course, he's so

naive, do you think he'd even read it?" He looked down at her like she was dolt. "Who can

resist reading someone else's diary?" He asked conspiractionally.


End file.
